L'échange
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Les deux derniers chapitres!Grâce ou à cause d'une potion, Rogue et James Potter échangent leur corps durant un mois, lors de leur sixième année.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :persos et univers pas à moi mais à JKR (on va finir par le savoir)

****

Rating : Pg-13, pour plus de sureté.

****

L'échange

Chapitre 1

Ce samedi matin-là, Severus Rogue, en 6ième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avait préféré rester à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'assister au match de quidditch, le premier de la saison, qui voyait s'affronter Gryffondor et Serdaigle. A quoi bon en effet, assister à un nouveau triomphe de James Potter ?

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui Rogue était pris d'envie de meurtre. On prétendait qu'il était jaloux de Potter. Comme si il n'avait pas de bonnes raison de l'être : Potter était riche alors que Rogue n'avait jamais eu un objet neuf de sa vie (à part sa baguette magique), Potter était mignon alors que Rogue ne supportait même pas de se regarder dans un miroir, Potter était populaire alors que Rogue était universellement détesté (à part par Lily Evans qui se contentait d'avoir pitié de lui) et enfin, Potter pouvait demander n'importe quoi à ses parents, il l'obtenait, ce qui était olin d'être le cas pour Rogue.

Avec tout ça, potter et ses imbéciles d'amis avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer, lui qui avait attendu avec impatience d'entrer à l'école, où il pourrait enfin échapper à son Père. Rogue eut alors un sourire en fixant sans le voir son livre de potions. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ce soir même, Potter s'apercevrait à ses frais qu'il n'était pas si simple de s'appeler Séverus Rogue…

Le jeune homme sortit une fiole contenant un liquide vert de sa poche et l'examina. C'était parfaitement illégal et très risqué, mais les effets de cette potion de sa propre fabrication (la seule chose que Rogue aimait chez lui, c'était ce don pour les potions), ne durerait normalement qu'un mois … qui serait le plus beau de sa triste vie et le pire pour le petit prince Potter…

Le soir, Rogue suivit de loin Potter, attendant qu'il soit seul, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, sa cour le suivant partout pour le féliciter de sa _merveilleuse performance de ce matin_Rogue s'était retenu pour ne pas hurlermais enfin l'occasion se présenta. Rogue stupéfixa Potter sans hésitation et le traina dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Severus échangea alors en hate leurs uniformes puis sortit la fiole de sa poche. Après un instant d'hésitation, il en avala la moitié puis força Potter à avaler l'autre.

Au début, il ne se passa rien et au moment même où Severus se dit que tout avait foiré, il ressentit une sensation de brulure dans tout le corps. Il sentit son corps se muscler ses cheveux rétrécir et sa vue devenait plus flou. Ce qui ne l'empechait pas de voir que le corps de Potter, toujours inconscient, subissait également d'importantes transformations. Enfin, la métamorphose pris fin. Rogue chaussa les lunettes de Potter et le monde autour de lui retrouva sa clarté.

- Bon, et maintenant, Potter, ou devrais-je t'appeler Servilus ? il est temps que tu prennes conscience du tragique de ta situation. _Enervatum !_ ".


	2. Chapitre 2

Dislaimer et rating : voir chapitre précédent.

Chapitre 2

Potter ouvrit les yeux et contempla avec ahurissement sa propre image qui le contemplait, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille ? balbutia-t-il

-Tu sais, je suis peut-être moche ,répliqua Rogue en fixant son ennemi qui revêtait à présent son aspect et le regardait avec une expression de stupéfaction, mais je n'ai certainement jamais eu l'air aussi crétin "

James sembla enfin comprendre et se releva lentement

-Toi, Servilus ? Mais comment…

-En fait, _Servilus_, comme tu le dis si bien, ce sera toi … pendant un mois entier… et pour la question du comment, grâce à une potion de ma propre invention, inspirée je dois le dire, par la recette du Polynectar, mais je perdrais mon temps en te livrant des détails auquel ton cerveau atrophié ne comprendrait pas le quart de la moitié.

-Pas la peine de me donner de détails, Dumbledore se chargera de te les demander quand je lui raconterai tout ! Avant qu'il ne t'envoie à Azkaban bien sûr, comme le sale petit mage noir que tu as toujours été.

-Tu ne diras rien à Dumbledore, ou on ira à Azkaban ensemble. Je connaît ton petit secret, Potter… L'animagus non-déclar

-Quoi ? fit James, et le visage blafard de Rogue blêmi encore davantage.

" Bon sang quelle tête, pensa Rogue, pas étonnant que tout le monde se fiche de moi "

-Oui, poursuivit-il à voit haute, je t'ai vu te transformer une nuit où tu étais descendu tout seul dans le parc, un genre de cerf ou de daim… Au fait, tes autres petits copains, ils savent le faire ? J'imagine que Pettigrew est trop empoté pour…

-La ferme… Et tu vas me le payer, si tu crois que je vais passer un mois dans ton corp répugnant sans rien faire…

-C'est ça. En attendant le mot de passe de la salle commune des serpentards est _nécromancie._ Et pour les Gryffondor ?

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire ?

-Si. Parce que si, euh ...James Potter passait la nuit dans le couloir et se faisait prendre, sa maison risquerait de perdre beaucoup de points.. . "

Rogue vit son propre visage arborer une expression particulièrement mauvaise etjames articula, les dents serrées : " _Vertu "_

-Mon dieu quelle horreur, fit Rogue d'une voix nonchalante. Bon eh bien je te laisse pour rejoindre _mes _amis…A la prochaine… "

Rogue sortit dans le couloir en se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant mais il eut néanmoins le temps d'entendre Potter crier une bêtise du genre de " Tu vas me le payer ".

Lorsque James eu épuiser le torrent d'insultes destinées à Rogue, il s'aperçut qu'il devrait bien finir par aller dans son dortoir. En se dirigeant vers la salle commune des serpentards, il ne cessait de pester mentalement :

" Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ? On devrait l'enfermer, ce dingue… Et je suis obligé de me balader avec cette tête de gargouille et cet uniforme qu'il a du trouver abandonné dans une poubelle… "

Une fois devant ce qui serait sa salle commune durant le mois à venir, James marmonna le mot de passe et entra.

" Mais il aurait pu choisir une pire période. Dans une semaine ce sont les vacances de Noël, et il les passe toujours ici. Donc je n'aurais à jouer son rôle encours que cette semaine et une semaine à la rentrée…Et la pleine lune tombe pendant les vacances, donc avec de la chance, il ne saura pas, pour Rémus… "

James suivit alors Evan Rosier, un 6ième année dans son dortoir. Rosier se laissa lourdement tombé sur un lit à baldaquin et comme les autres étaient déjà occupés, James sut que le dernier, dans le coin le plus humide et éloigné de la pièce, lui était destiné.

-Ce Potter, grogna Wilkes de son lit, vous avez vu comme il faisait son malin, après le match ? Mais il rigolera moins maintenant que je suis dans l'équipe… Pas trop deçu de ne pas avoir été sélectionné Servilus ? Mais c'est vrai que sur un balai de l'école tu ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec mon Brossdur tout neuf ! "

Rosier, Wilkes et Avery éclatèrent de rire, et James ne sut que répondre. Il savait que même les serpentards n'étaient pas fous de Rogue Mais de là à l'appeler par le surnom que lui-même avait inventé…James tira le rideau du lit à baldaquin et tira de sous l'oreiller un pyjama qui avait visiblement connu de meilleurs jours, environ un siècle auparavant. Il le revêtit sans s'attarder à contempler le corps maigrichon de Rogue et essaya vainement de s'endormir en évitant d'écouter les ricanements des serpentards et en se demandant si son ennemi juré s'amusait bien pendant ce temps.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Rogue fut assailli par une masse de fans en délire, avides de lui tapoter le dos ou de lui offrir une bièraubeurre. Rogue réprima tant bien que mal un mouvement de recul : il détestait être touché, car dans son cas, ce n'était jamais pour lui donner des tapes amicales. Mais il tenta de faire bonne figure, accepta le verre que lui tendait Peter Pettigrow et afficha un grand sourire. Black le rejoignit bientôt :

" Où étais-tu pass ? On attendait que toi pour faire la fête ! "

Rogue réalisa soudain que s'il voulait se faire passer pour Potter et bénéficier de l'admiration générale, il allait également devoir supporter Black pendant tout un mois et être aimable avec lui. Peut-être que les semaines à venir ne seraient pas aussi agréables que prévues…

Review svp ! Sinon je déprime et vous ne voudriez pas avoir ma depression sur la conscience, non ? Je sais, c'est du chantage aux sentiments mais bon…


	3. Chapitre 3

Discaimer et rating : voir chapitres précédents

Chapitre3

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le dimanche matin, James somnola un petit moment, tout à son plaisir de se projeter quelques heures plus loin : lui et Sirius feraient un tour sur leur balai et il pourrait refaire les figures acrobatiques de la veille, sous l'œil admiratif de Queudver… James repoussa machinalement une longue mèche graisseuse de son visage , s'étira et…une seconde, quelle longue mèche graisseuse ?

James se souvint alors avec horreur des événements de la veille et une vague de colère et de panique le submergea. Comment allait-il tenir un mois dans la peau de cette erreur de la nature ?

James se calma à grand peine et se leva. Autour de lui ses _camarades_ dormaient encore.

" Eh bien, autant faire ma toilette. Je serai peut-être Rogue, mais je serais un Rogue propre, ça changera ! "

Il ouvrit la malle posée à côté de son lit et en tira une trousse de toilette. Puis il examina avec plus d'attention les maigres possessions de Rogue : principalement des vêtements rapiécés et des livres de classes rafistolés. James fut déçu de constater que les autres livres de Rogue _Perceptions de la Magie noire à travers les siècles_, _L'occlumancie : un rempart contre le monde extérieur _et _Comment différencier mauvais sorts et Magie noire,_ n'étaient en aucun cas des livres interdits. En fait, Franck Londubat, le préfet-en-chef de l'année précédente, qui commençait sa formation d'aurur, lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait du les lire dans le cadre de son apprentissage.

En farfouillant encore un peu James trouva des parchemins roulés, qu'il déplia avec curiosit : c'était des dessins à l'encre. James reconnut une vue de Poudlard, la Cabane hurlante et celle de Hagrid. Il y avait également le portrait d'une dame plus toute jeune mais qui avait du être très belle et dont les yeux rappelait un peu Rogue, et le dessin de ce qui semblait être un cottage en ruine.

James eut alors une impression étrange : comment soupçonner que l'horrible Servilus cachait une âme d'artiste ? Combien de choses pouvait-il encore ignorer sur lui et sur tous les autres élèves qu'il méprisait et à qui il avait pris l'habitude de faire de mauvaises blagues ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, James rangea les dessins et se dirigea vers les douches. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. James entra dans une des cabine et se déshabilla. Il étouffa alors un cri d'horreur. Rogue était encore plus maigre que ce qu'il pensait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème, plutôt que son torse était zébré de grosses cicatrices. James tordit le cou pour apercevoir son dos et vit que ce dernier n'était pas en meilleur état.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça, pensa le gryffondor en se lavant vigoureusement les cheveux, est-ce que Rogue a eu un accident quand il était plus jeune ? Ou est-ce que c'est encore autre chose ? "

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, James se rhabilla et constata en jetant un coup d'œil dans une glace que ses cheveux n'étaient pas moins gras qu'avant de les avoir lavé.

" V'là encore autre chose. " grogna James en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Marcher dans les couloirs avec l'apparence de Severus Rogue n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant : les plus jeunes élèves s'écartaient sur son passage avec des regards apeurés comme s'il craignaient de recevoir un mauvais sort et les plus âgés ricanaient en faisant des commentaires sur son allure. James commençait vraiment à se demander comment le Serpentard faisait pour supporter ça sans devenir dingue.

" Sauf qu'il est quand même un peu dingue, non ? Pour me faire un coup pareil… " Rogue, de son coté, avait passé une excellente matinée. Voler au-dessus du stade de Quidditch sur un balai haut de gamme était un pur plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de Potter : si lui même avait eu un balai pareil, il serait également poursuiveur, mais c'était cet abruti de Wilkes et son Brossdur que Lucius Malefoy avait préféré.

Néanmoins, Potter volait tout de même mieux que lui, balai haut de gamme ou pas, dut-il s'avouer au bout d'un moment. La même réflexion semblait être venue à l'idée de Black, qui venait de lui lancer un souaffle qui lui échappa des mains.

-Dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien rouill ! plaisanta Black

-Oh, tu sais…Abus de bièraubeurre hier soir et puis…Je dois être un peu crevé, vivement les vacances !répondit Rogue en adoptant un ton dégagé. En attendant, rouillé ou pas, Peter a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. "

Assis sur les gradins, Pettigrew poussait des acclamations extasiées.

-Oh, lui, fit Black avec un léger mépris, tu lui montrerais les cuvettes des toilettes après ton passage qu'il trouverait ça tout aussi génial, alors à ta place, je ne me fierais pas trop à son avis "

Rogue éclata de rire. Black était peut-être un crétin prétentieux, mais il pouvait aussi être très drôle quand ce n'était pas de vous qu'il se moquait, bien sur.

Pour James, la suite de la journée n'eut rien de très amusant : comme il était hors de question de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, il passa son temps dans la salle commune des Serpentards, à lire un des bouquins de Rogue. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui et James n'y été pas du tout habitué. Mais quand Malefoy , le préfet des septième année de serpentard, s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la causette, il commença à regretter sa solitude des dernières heures.

-Il est temps que nous reprenions cette conversation que nous avons eu au début de l'année, fit Lucius d'un ton onctueux.

-Euh, oui c'est ça.

-As-tu pris une décision ?

-C'est-à-dire, balbutia James, qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était question, non, pas encore…

Malefoy eut soudain l'air furieux.

" Ecoute, grinça-t'il, il se trouve que tu as un petit talent en potion et que cela t'a valu l'attention de… quelqu'un de haut placé. Et la proposition que je te transmet me semble bien généreuse pour un petit pouilleux de ton genre… Alors s'il faut encore t'éclaircir les idées, comme la dernière fois… "

Malefoy fit un geste et James se sentit soulever du sol. Il tourna la tête et vit que Crabbe et Goyle, les deux " hommes de mains " de Lucius, s'étaient approchés de lui sans qu'il y prenne garde.

Immédiatement après, les deux gorille le projetèrent sur le sol et commencèrent à le rouer de coups.

James fit appel à tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et à appeler au secours. Il s'était déjà battu, mais jamais le combat n'avait été aussi déséquilibré et Sirius lui avait toujours prété main forte. Mais aucun des autres Sepentards présents ne semblaient juger nécessaire d'intervenir.

Enfin, Malefoy fit signe à ses comparses de s'arreter.

-Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Rogue…Ou jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réalise enfin que tu ne vaux pas le mal que je me donne pour t'enrôler… J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu te montreras plus raisonnable… "

Les trois Serpentards s'éloignèrent. James, tout le corps douloureux, regagna tant bien que mal son dortoir sous le regard indifférent ou amusé des autres élèves et se jeta sur son lit.

Ainsi, Voldemort essayait de rallier Rogue à sa cause et celui-ci, contrairement à ce que James aurait pu penser, avait refusé. Etait-ce par peur, par intérêt ou par principe ? James n'aurait su le dire mais à l'évidence le monde était bien plus compliqué que celui qu'il croyait connaître à peine une journée auparavant.

A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton violet !


	4. Chapitre 4

Dislaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de Marguerite Duras (franchement, qui irait croire ça ? Voir chapitre 1 et puis c'est tout)

Lily la Tigresse : merci pour ta review. Tu avais effecrivement raison et le problème des reviews anonymes doit être normalement régl

Mirrabella : effectivement, James n'a pas fini d'ouvrir les yeux !

Cholera : Oui, James va découvrir un tas de choses…Mais Rogue aussi, pour faire bonne mesure !

Chapitre 4

James se leva le lendemain matin avec une appréhension bien compréhensible : la veille, il avait pu passer la majeure partie de la journée à l'abri des regards, et c'était tout de même fait passer à tabac. Aujourd'hui, par contre, il devrait affronter élèves et professeurs…

Les ennuis commencèrent juste après le petit déjeuner, lorsque les maraudeurs le coincèrent au détour d'un couloir. Rogue affichait un sourire sarcastique, attendant visiblement avec impatience de voir Sirius lui jeter un mauvais sort sans savoir qu'il martyriserait son meilleur ami.

-Joli coquard que tu as là, commença Sirius en désignant l'œil au beurre noir que Crabbe lui avait fait la veille, ça va très bien avec ton teint ".

Peter gloussa de rire. Lupin, de son côté, semblait passionné par une statue plantée tout près. James se sentit soudain furieux. Sirius était son meilleur ami, ne pouvait-il donc pas s'apercevoir que celui qu'il prenait pour James n'était qu'un imposteur ? Mais non, il préférait faire des blagues, qui lui semblèrent beaucoup moins drôle maintenant qu'il en faisait les frais. Et pas question de compter sur les autres pour arranger la situation.

- Il faut encore y ajouter un petit quelque chose pour que tu sois au top, a mon avis " continua Sirius en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

James paniqua. Sirius n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un sort, mais lui n'avait pas le cœur d'attaquer son ami. Rogue, qui semblait comprendre son dilemme, avait l'air aux anges.

- Mr Black ! "

Les quatre garçons tournèrent la tête et virent Hawkins, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, s'approcher d'eux à grands pas.

- Allons, vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours ! "

Sirius rangea sa baguette avec un grand sourire, et les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent. James partit à son tour, conscient de l'avoir échappé belle.

La matinée se passa étonnamment bien. Flitwick leur donna une interro, que James se fit un plaisir de rater (on avait les revanches qu'on pouvait).

James ne s'habituait toujours pas à l'hostilité des autres élèves, mais il était à présent bien décidé à se défendre en cas d'attaque, fut-elle de Sirius Black. Et cela ne tarda pas.

Alors qu'il sortait du dernier cours de la journée, Sirius l'aborda à nouveau.

- On a été interrompu ce matin. Je voulais ajouter… "

James sortit immédiatement sa baguette magique.

" Tu n'ajoutes rien du tout, tu traces ta route...

- Rogue ! "

C'était à nouveau Hawkins, qui semblait beaucoup plus furieux que le matin.

" 10 points en moins pour Serpentards ! Ce genre de conduite est inqualifiable ! "

Sirius s'éloigna avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Hawkins continuait à vitupérer, expliquant à " Rogue " à quel point ce genre d'attitude le scandalisait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenantes, étant donné qui il était et d'où il venait.

Enfin, il lacha la grappe de James, qui passa le restant de la soirée à fulminer contre cette injustice.

Le lendemain, James eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre. Il savait que Rogue n'en recevait presque jamais. Il leva un œil vers la table des Gryffondor et le vit en train de partager avec Sirius un paquet de bonbons qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter. James déchira rageusement l'enveloppe de sa lettre et la déplia

Espèce de résidu de fausse couche, commençait-elle aimablement,

Je viens d'apprendre par Crésus Malefoy, qui le tenait de son fils, que tu comptes passer les vacances à Poudlard en compagnie de cette bande de profs amoureux des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbes, alors que je t'avais dit que ta présence était exigée à la maison à ce moment-là. Tu as donc intérêt à modifier immédiatement les dispositions que tu as prises, ou tu le regretteras éternellement

Celui qui a le malheur d'être ton père.

P.S : ta gourde de mère t'embrasse.

James frémit. Ce mois serait encore pire que prévu. Il n'avaitjamais rencontré le père de Rogue, et le ton de la lettre ne lui donnait aucune envie d'y remédier. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait qu'à ignorer ces instructions et que d'ici à ce que le père de Rogue mette la main sur son fils, il aurait regagné son corps depuis longtemps, Malefoy lui arracha la lettre des mains.

- Ah parfait, fit-il avec un petit rire. Ne te dérange pas, je me charge de dire à McGonagall que tu rentreras chez toi, finalement… "

Et il se dirigea prestement vers la table des professeur.

Le reste de la semaine fut à l'avenant. En plus des moqueries des maraudeurs et des autres élèves en général, James commençait à avoir des cauchemars. Dans l'un, il restait coincé dans le corps de Rogue pour le restant de ses jours, et voyait Rogue faire ca cours à Lily et l'épouser en grande pompe. Dans un autre, deux détraqueurs venaient l'embarquer à l'heure du repas. James se débattait devant toute l'école .

" Je ne suis pas Rogue ! Je ne suis pas un mage noir ! " criait-il et Rogue, assis à la table des Gryffondor, éclatait de rire et lançait : " Mais moi non plus " tandis que le professeur Hawkins hochait la tête d'un air vertueux et confiait aux autres enseignants : " Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris, étant donné ce qu'il est et d'où il vient, c'était fatal. "

James se réveillait toujours en sursaut à ce moment-là.

La semaine que passa Rogue, au contraire, fut des plus agréable, et certainement la meilleur de sa vie. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il n'y eu aucun incident : le pire fut le cours d'étude des moldus, une option que Rogue n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre, mais que Potter suivait depuis sa troisième année. Rogue eut l'impression que le professeur parlait chinois, et il se ridiculisa complètement quand ce dernier l'interrogea sur la leçon précédente et lui demanda d'expliquer à la classe le fonctionnement d'un grille pain. Par chance, les autres élèves crurent que sa réponse lamentable était un nouveau moyen de faire son malin et le professeur ne lui retira que cinq points. Black était absolument hilare, persuadé que son ami avait joué les idiots exprès.

Néanmoins, aussi bon acteur qu'il fut, le rôle de Potter lui pesait un peu parfois. Même s'il avait souhaité depuis toujours avoir des amis, Rogue devait avouer qu'il appréciait d'être seul de temps en temps, ce que les autres élèves de Gryffondor semblaient ne pas vouloir comprendre. Un soir qu'il pensait les avoir semés, il fut débusqué à la bibliothèque par Lily Evans.

Rogue ne savait comment réagir face à elle : il était de notoriété publique que Potter la draguait sans succès, mais, bien qu'il n'est lui-même pas grand chose à lui reprocher, la perspective de lui faire du gringue ne le tentait pas vraiment. Lily semblait toutefois décidée à mener la conversation :

" On peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ? commença-t'elle, soupçonneuse

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle : ça doit bien faire une semaine que tu te tiens tranquille, à n'embêter personne et à te faire presque discret. Tu ne serais pas en train de mijoter quelque chose de grande envergure, qui nous ferait _encore_ perdre des points ?

- Pas du tout, protesta Rogue, le plus sincèrement du monde. C'est juste que je me disais qu'il était temps, euh… de grandir un peu. "

Lily eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus aimable : " Très bien alors, ce n'est pas plus mal. "

Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire et le planta là.

" Vivement les vacances " pensa Rogue.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La suite risque de prendre un peu plus de temps alors patience. Vous pouvez néanmoins passer ce temps à quelque chose de constructif, comme laisser une petite review. Merci d'avance !


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer et rating : comme d'hab'

Lily la tigresse : ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une fidèle lectrice ! Espérons que tu trouves la suite à la hauteur !

Mystic : merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet (sur tous les petits boutons violets) Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre qui te plaira autant, j'espère !

Chapitre 5

Le samedi matin, premier jour des vacances de Noël, Rogue descendit dans le grand hall en traînant derrière lui la lourde malle de Potter, prêt à rejoindre le groupe d'élèves qui retrouvaient leur famille pour les vacances. Il avait souhaité de bonnes fêtes à Black, qui avait décidé de rester à Poudlard, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, car il ne cachait pas l'opinion qu'il avait de sa famille. Black avait été un peu froid en lui disant au revoir et Rogue savait très bien pourquoi : le gryffondor s'était sans doute attendu à ce que Potter l'invite. Mais Rogue, même s'il veillait à bien jouer son rôle, n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de pousser la crédibilité aussi loin. Nul doute que Black se sentait trahi, mais les réserves de compassion de Rogue à son égard était particulièrement limitées, et il avait d'autres soucis en tête. En effet, tromper les amis de Potter et les professeurs sur son identité s'était révélé plus facile que prévu, mais que se passerait-il si ses parents s'apercevaient de la supercherie ?

En arrivant au bas des escaliers, Rogue aperçut quelque chose qui ne fit rien pour apaiser son inquiétude : cette andouille de Potter se tenait là, avec sa vieille malle à lui, visiblement près à partir. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, il s'approcha de Potter :

" On peut savoir ce que tu fabrique ? siffla-t-il, tu n'es pas sensé aller chez moi pendant les vacances, espèce de crétin !

- Comme si j'en avais envie ! Mais ton père m'a écris et il m'a dit de changer de programme "

Rogue se sentit tout à coup vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Potter aille chez lui et rencontre sa famille. Il y avait certaines choses que le gryffondor ne devait pas savoir…

- Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme si tu ne l'avais pas reçue, triple buse !

- Malefoy ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion, figure-toi ! Mais je te sens un peu nerveux…Quelque chose qui déraille dans ton ingénieux petit plan ? Le si subtil Severus Rogue commencerait-il à regretter ses petites expérimentations ?

- Si quelqu'un va regretter quelque chose, ce sera toi, Potter, répliqua Rogue, furieux. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour réparer tes bêtises…

- Mes bêtises ? Tu ne manques pas d'air! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'échanger nos place, peut-être ?

- Tu vas la fermer ? Merci. Bon, ne t'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne te chercher à la gare, alors tu vas directement au Chaudron Baveur et là tu prends la poudre de cheminette, destination Le Dragon Vert. C'est un pub …

Non, sans blague…

- La ferme j'ai dit… Tu sors et tu suis le chemin de terre qui passe derrière et qui quitte le village. Ma maison est à environ 1 km, tu ne peux pas te tromper, c'est la seule des environs. "

Avant que Potter ait trouvé quoi que ce soit à répliquer, Rogue se dirigea vers Lupin et Pettigrew, qui lui faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout du hall.

Il était six heures du soir quand le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à Londres. Pour James, coincé dans son compartiment avec Rosier et Wilkes, le trajet avait été plutôt morose. Le fait de voir ses parents se précipiter vers Rogue à la descente du train et le serrer dans leurs bras n'améliora pas particulièrement son humeur, pas plus que la perspective de devoir traverser la moitié de Londres jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, puis de marcher encore 1 km pour atterrir il ne savait dans quelle genre de maison de fous. La panique qu'il avait perçu chez Rogue lorsque celui-ci avait appris que son ennemi passerait les vacances chez lui avait d'abord amusé James, qui s'était dit qu'enfin tel est pris qui croyait prendre, mais à présent, lui aussi était proche de la panique… Quels seraient les projets du père de Rogue à son égard ? Certainement pas de lui apprendre à jouer à la belote…

Deux heures plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber, et James, qui suivait le chemin en terre indiqué par Rogue en traînant sa malle derrière lui, était également près de tomber de fatigue. Il devrait être en vue de la maison du Serpentard, à présent mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un vieux cottage en ruine qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… James réalisa soudain qu'il avait en effet déjà vu le bâtiment, Rogue l'avait dessin … Et il réalisa presque en même temps que ce cottage en ruine n'était autre que la maison de Rogue. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir de la lumière à l'intérieur. James entra alors dans la cour du cottage qui offrait au regard un assemblage de mauvaises herbes de bouteilles de firewhisky vides, et une vieille pompe rouillée dans un coin. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors à la volée et une petite femme au cheveux gris se précipita vers lui :

" Oh, Severus, tu dois être absolument éreint ! Je voulais venir te chercher, mais ton père pensait que tu étais assez grand pour te débrouillé tout seul… Et il avait raison comme toujours, puisque te voil ! Monte vite tes affaires là haut et redescend pour me raconter comment cela se passe à Poudlard ! Ton père n'est pas encore rentré, nous mangerons un peu tard, je le crains. "

La femme, en qui James avait reconnu celle dessinée par Rogue, rentra dans le cottage et le jeune garçon la suivit. Si l'extérieur n'était pas beau à voir, ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur : il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce crasseuse et sombre, qui faisait à la fois cuisine et salle-à-manger. Un escalier vermoulu conduisait à l'étage. La mère de Rogue était retournée à ses fourneaux et semblait s'être totalement désintéressée de lui. James emprunta alors l'escalier, les bras et le dos douloureux à force de porter la malle, et ouvrit une première porte. A la vue du vieux lit à deux place, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre des parents de Rogue et passa son chemin. La deuxième porte donnait sur un cabinet de toilette antédiluvien qui fit se demander à James s'il n'allait pas tenter l'exploit de se retenir pendant quinze jours. Enfin, il ouvrit la dernière porte et entra.

Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un vieux matelas posé par terre, avec une cape miteuse posée dessus qui devait faire office de couverture. Les murs étaient décrépis et lézardés, mais quelques dessins dont James reconnut le style étaient collés et donnaient une meilleur impression de l'ensemble. Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le matelas, désespéré par l'allure sordide de l'endroit où il passerait ses vacances. A l'heure qu'il était, Rogue devait faire un bon repas, alors que lui commençait à crever de faim…

James se décida enfin à rejoindre la mère de Rogue à la cuisine. La vieille dame l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et, tout en s'affairant sur une marmite, lui demanda de lui raconter son trimestre. James resta très vague, se contentant de dire qu'il avait eu de bonnes notes.

" Et comment va le jeune Malefoy et comment les appelles-tu ? Wilkes et Rosier ?

- Euh…Ils vont bien…répondit James

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois fait d'aussi bons camarades, continua la mère de Rogue d'une voix attendrie. J'avais peur que tu ne t'intègres pas bien, après tout tu n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres enfants avant d'aller à Poudlard. "

James la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue avait pu lui raconter, mais elle était visiblement persuadée que son fils était très populaire. James envisagea un instant de lui dire la vérité, à savoir que la compagnie de Rogue était aussi recherchée que celle d'un veracrasse, puis il se dit qu'il ne gagnerait rien à être cruelle avec cette pauvre femme, qui ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

- Poudlard me manque toujours, soupira celle-ci . Dire que cela fait à peine vingt ans que j'en suis partie ! "

James fut à nouveau surpris : cette vielle dame n'avait donc même pas quarante ans ?

Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un homme qui ne pouvait être que le père de Rogue entra. Il avait de nombreux points commun avec son fils : le visage mince, le nez crochu, mais était bien plus solidement bâti. Et il empestait l'alcool.

- Te voilà enfin ! commença la mère de Rogue avec un sourire timide

- La ferme. " fut la réponse qu'elle obtint.

James, plutôt inquiet, se leva pour saluer l'homme, lorsque celui-ci lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Alors, tu comptais passer tes vacances avec Dumbledore, hein ? "

James ne sut que répondre, mais son "père " ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de parler. Il se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds et des coups de ceinture, et rien ne semblait le décider à s'arrêter.

Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle l'avait battu, James avait réussi à se retenir de pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, c'était tout simplement impossible. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse avoir aussi mal… Après un temps qui lui paru interminable, le père de Rogue se désintéressa enfin de lui.

- File dans ta chambre. " grogna-t-il seulement.

Le gryffondor se traîna sans trop savoir comment jusqu'à son matelas, où il continua à sangloter pendant un bon moment.

Ce qui lui arrivait était impossible, il allait forcément se réveiller… Il était James Potter et personne n'avait le droit de le traiter ainsi… C'était bon pour Servilus mais pas pour lui… Il se réveillerait et tout cela n'aurait été qu'un horrible cauchemar… James délira encore un moment de la sorte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer et rating : idem

Lily la tigresse : et un nouveau chapitre pour ma plus fidèle lectrice !

Laurina : je trouve aussi dommage de n'avoir pas plus de reviews ! Mais j'en ai eu pas mal pour le dernier chapitre, par rapport au reste. Merci d'y avoir contribu !

Alexandra Rogue : voilà la suite et continue de reviewer !

Didy le dindon muscl : et James n'a pas fini d'en baver des ronds de chapeau !

Leena : merci pour la review, continue !

Ange maxina : oui, la vie de Rogue n'est pas un lit de roses, mais en lisant les bouquins, je n'avais pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui à passé son enfance dans la soie !

Chapitre 6

Dès que Rogue était descendu du train, les parents de Potter s'étaient précipités sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras, comme si cela faisait cent ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

La mère de Potter était une jolie petite femme brune et souriante, et son père une espèce de grande asperge à lunettes, qui lui souriait également mais avec une certaine réserve. Rogue se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez son fils. Il ne dit toutefois rien de particulier, et le trio sortit de la gare en échangeant des banalités.

Dehors, ils montèrent dans une superbe voiture, et Rogue se sentit un peu inquiet : il n'était encore jamais monté dans un engin pareil. Mr Potter conduisait en silence, pendant que sa femme papotait, et Rogue se lança ensuite dans un compte-rendu de ses exploits en quidditch. La voiture roula encore un bon moment et sortit de Londres. Alors que Rogue commençait à avoir mal au cœur, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une superbe grille en fer forgé sur laquelle le serpentard put lire : _Potter Park._

La grille s'ouvrit à leur approche et la voiture traversa une allée de gravier entre deux pelouses magnifiquement entretenues et s'arrêta devant un superbe manoir. L'estomac encore un peu remuant, Rogue descendit en essayant de cacher son admiration. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'une serviette de table descendit immédiatement les marches.

" Kirby est tellement heureux de revoir James Potter ! Kirby va porter sa malle dans la chambre de James Potter tout de suite ! "

Rogue suivit l'elfe à travers des couloirs somptueux jusque dans une chambre qui devait avoir la taille de la salle commune des serpentards, mais beaucoup moins sinistre. L'elfe de maison posa la malle, salua et s'éclipsa sans bruit. Rogue regarda autour de lui : il était entouré d'accessoires, de posters et de livres sur le quidditch. Une porte donnait sur la salle-de-bain personnelle de Potter, qui lui fit penser à la description que Lucius Malefoy avait donné de celle des préfets lorsqu'il avait eu son insigne, deux ans auparavant. C'était tout simplement paradisiaque.

Un détail cependant intrigua Rogue : sur les plus anciennes photos de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait environ neuf ans, il était systématiquement accompagné d'un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Potter avait donc eut un frère jumeau ? Qu'avait-il bien pu devenir ? Il était sans doute mort, mais comment? Bien sur, un seul Potter, c'était déjà trop, mais Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste pour son pire ennemi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce cher Potter, toujours en train de rire et de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde possibles, avait du porter le deuil de son parent le plus proche.

C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt pensive que Rogue descendit à la salle-à-manger lorsque " ses parents " l'appelèrent, cinq minutes plus tard.

Lorsque James se réveilla, il mit un moment à se rappeler pourquoi chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir, puis, la crise de nerfs de l'autre poivrot la veille au soir se rappela à son bon souvenir. Au moins, plus besoin de se demander d'où les cicatrices de Rogue provenaient.

La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac (à près tout, il s'était couché sans dîner) et il se sentait affreusement sale. James réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas vu de salle-de-bain la veille, et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se laver.

La réponse lui fut donnée dès qu'il descendit les escaliers : un paravent avait était tiré dans un coin de la pièce, et la mère de Rogue s'affairait derrière.

" Te voilà Severus, lança-t-elle gaiement. J'en ai bientôt terminé mais tu peux manger en attendant. "

James prit le toast qui traînait sur la table et l'engloutit rapidement. Le père de Rogue n'était nulle part en vue, mais James ne songea pas à s'en plaindre.

Le garçon entendit murmurer _evanesco_ puis la mère de Rogue surgit de derrière le paravent, toute habillée.

" Voilà, tu peux y aller ! Mais il faut que tu aille chercher de l'eau à la pompe, j'en ai peur ! "

Elle lui montra du doigt le baquet en fer qu'elle venait de vider de son eau sale.

James prit un seau et sortit dans la cour en se dirigeant vers la pompe rouillée qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Il lui fallut faire six voyage pour remplir le baquet, et il était absolument frigorifié. Heureusement, la mère de Rogue jeta un sort à l'eau pour la rendre chaude.

" Ton père a toujours pensé que tu n'en avais pas besoin, fit-elle avec un sourire coupable, mais comme il n'est pas là ce matin… "

James passa la journée et les jour suivants à éviter les coups. Même si le père de Rogue ne se montra pas aussi violent que le premier soir, chaque mouvement qui lui déplaisait chez son fils se soldait par un bon coup de poing ou de pieds.

James supposa que le véritable Rogue avait plus ou moins appris, avec le temps, ce qui était le plus susceptible de mettre son paternel en colère mais lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Comment aurait-il pu savoir, par exemple, qu'il lui était interdit de s'asseoir tant qu'on ne lui en avait pas donner l'ordre, ni de commencer à manger avant son père, ni de se resservir sans permission ? Il devait également demander la permission de sortir dans la cour (avec interdiction de s'éloigner) ou pour monter dans sa chambre. La mère de Rogue ne lui était d'aucun secours, partagée entre la crainte de son mari et la certitude qu'il savait mieux qu'elle comment éduquer un jeune garçon.

Le père de Rogue restait absent la majeure partie de la journée et revenait systématiquement bourré, pestant contre les moldus et les " sang-de-bourbes ". James n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre d'où il tirait son maigre revenu, mais c'était très certainement d'une façon louche.

Au bout de trois jours, James commençait à désespérer de voir la rentrée des classes arriver. Comment Rogue pouvait-il supporter de telles horreur sans se plaindre ? Pourquoi aucun professeur ne se rendaient compte de la façon dont un de leurs élèves était trait ?

A présent, James dormait de plus en plus mal, et plus seulement à cause des cauchemars. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Rogue. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte du mal qu'il faisait en persécutant pendant l'année scolaire un garçon dont Poudlard ne pouvait être que le seul refuge. Tout le monde considérait Rogue comme un sale petit mage noir et chantait ses louanges à lui, mais à présent James savait très bien lequel des deux se comportait comme un monstre sans cœur… Bien sur, il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Rogue tous les sales coup qu'il avait pu lui faire, le dernier en date étant particulièrement gratiné, mais il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi le serpentard le haïssait autant.

En plus de ces réflexion, le Gryffondor s'inquiétait à propos de la raison pour laquelle il avait du revenir passer les vacances ici. Jusque-là, le père de Rogue n'avait pas semblé voir sa présence d'un très bon œil mais il avait laisser entendre que dans quelques jours " on passerait aux choses sérieuses ". James n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question, mais pas besoin d'être un champion en divination pour savoir que ses premiers jours de vacances lui sembleraient paradisiaques en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait…

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Par contre la suite viendra moins vite, je le crains !


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer et rating : idem

Lily la tigresse : oui, c'est les vacances, mais ce chapitre vient plus tôt que prévu ! Par contre, pour la suite, pas avant le 12 août !

Lilyz : décidément, j'ai la côte auprès des Lily ! Merci de me lire !

Zaza : non, c'est pas un slash ! J'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas prévu au programme ! Et j'aurais prévenu dès le début, alors ne t'en fait pas !

Youte : deux reviews d'affilée, tu me gâtes ! Merci et continue !

Alexandra Rogue : ne te plains pas, je n'aurais pas pensé le poster si tôt ! Mais attendre la suite d'une histoire est parfois insupportable ! N'est-ce pas JKR ? (m'entend pas, mais bon…).

Chapitre 7

Rogue venait de passer presque une semaine à _Potter Park,_ et cela avait été sans conteste les jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Il passait la majeure partie du temps à voler dans le parc sur le balai de Potter, ou dans sa chambre, où il n'avait pas finit d'inventorier toutes les possessions de son ennemi. Mr. et Mrs Potter semblaient le trouver un peu distant par rapport à d'habitude, et beaucoup plus calme, mais ils ne paraissaient pas non plus s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

Le jour de Noël, Rogue fut couvert de cadeaux, mais son humeur chuta sérieusement lorsqu'il se rappela qu'ils ne lui étaient en fait pas destinés, et que dans quinze jours, ce serait à nouveau Potter qui en profiterait. D'ailleurs, même si sa vie était incomparablement plus agréable ici que chez lui, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir, et pas seulement à la pensée que son bonheur n'était que temporaire.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le problème de Potter : Rogue n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de lui faire rencontrer ses parents, et encore moins voir sa maison. Il imaginait très bien Potter, de retour à Poudlard, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait même pas de salle de bain chez Servilus. En tout cas, si Potter survivait jusqu'à la rentrée, et c'était encore un autre problème, car Rogue ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la façon dont son père pouvait se comporter. Bien sur, être débarassé de Potter définitivement n'était pas ennuyeux en soi, mais cela entraînerait forcément un tasd de complications…

Le second problème qui lui gâchait un peu ses journées était Stephen, le fameux frère jumeau de Potter. Cela devait bien faire huit ans qu'il était mort, même si Rogue n'avait toujours pas réussi à deviner de quoi, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que sa mère n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. A chaque instant un peu agréable que la famille partageait, elle ne manquait jamais l'occasion de lâcher un " Ah ! Si Stephen était l ! ", et elle y allait de sa petite larme. Au début, Rogue s'était senti désolé pour elle, mais à la longue, il finissait par trouver ça lourd.

Le lendemain de Noël eut lieu la pire scène à laquelle il avait eu droit depuis son arrivée, quand Mr Potter, l'air grave, le convoqua dans le grand salon. Rogue avait eu l'impression dès le début des vacances que l'homme se montait distant et avait voulu lui parler à plusieurs reprises sans savoir par où commencer, et enfin le serpentard comprit pourquoi.

Mr Potter sortit une lettre de sa poche, qui portait le sceau de Poudlard.

" J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a plus d'un mois, commença-t-il gravement, de la part du professeur McGonagall, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas content du tout. D'après ce qui est écris, tu te serais amusé, toi et tes amis, à jeter un saut plein de pus de Bulbobulbe non dilué à la figure d'un de tes camarade, qui a passé deux jours à l'infirmerie, et a paraît-il failli devenir aveugle… "

Rogue pinça les lèvres en essayant de rester impassible. C'était lui, le fameux camarade qui s'était pris le pus de Bulbobulbe dans la tronche, et il aurait vraiment pu devenir aveugle.

" J'ai pensé sur le coup à t'envoyer une beuglante, car j'étais vraiment furieux…continuait Mr Potter

Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, abruti ? pensa Rogue

…puis j'ai pensé qu'il était plus constructif d'en parler calmement en tête-à-tête. Alors, James, comment expliques-tu ta conduite ? ".

Rogue se demanda ce que Potter répondrait à sa place.

" Euh… Il l'avait cherché, marmonna-t-il.

- James, tu dois comprendre, à ton âge, que ce n'est pas une raison, dit Mr Potter d'un ton patient, comme s'il s'adressait à un débile. Peu importe ce que ce garçon t'as fait, tu dois rester civilisé… Si tu continue, je vais devoir sévir. "

Ouais, il serait temps pensa à nouveau Rogue. Mr Potter avait presque l'air de s'excuser quand il disait cela et le serpentard commençait vraiment à bouillir intérieurement.

Enfin, Mr Potter lâcha : "Tu peux retourner t'amuser mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'ai pas Stephen qui aurait fait une chose pareil ".

Rogue retourna dans sa chambre, furieux. Ce type était vraiment le roi des abrutis : lui manquait d'être handicapé à vie, et ce crétin _envisageait de se montrer plus sévère_. On croyait rêver. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, si Stephen n'aurait pas agi comme son frère ? Bien sur qu'il ne devait pas faire beaucoup de bétise, là où il était ! Pas étonnant que Potter cherche toujours à montrer qu'il était le meilleurs en tout, s'il devait avoir pour concurrent un gosse idéal, parfait… Même si les parents de Potter gâtait outrageusement leur fils, celui-ci ne serait jamais que le numéro deux, après Stephen, le petit ange…S'appeler James Potter pouvait donc être très agréable, cela demeurait quand même plus compliqué que prévu…

Le jour de Noël, alors que James prenait son unique toast du matin, le père de Rogue s'avança vers lui, un vieux grimoire sous le bras et un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

"J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir, mais maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir te rendre utile, morveux ! Fini de paresser dans ta chambre à pleurnicher et faire tes affreux gribouillages ! " fit-il en lui jetant presque le grimoire à la figure.

James abandonna son toast pour lire le titre :_De la convocation des démons majeurs._ Un livre de magie noire…

" Alors tu vas arrêter de t'empiffrer, monter dans ta piaule, et tu m'apprends ça par cœur. On fera un essai ce soir. " décréta le père de Rogue.

James se retint à grand peine d'exprimer sa stupéfaction. Convoquer un démon était un acte de magie noire très avancé et particulièrement dangereux. Jamais il ne pourrait maîtriser le principe en moins d'une journée, même ce dingue pouvait le comprendre. Se préparant au pire, James repoussa le livre à l'autre bout de la tabla.

" Je ne le ferais pas. " dit-il le plus calmement possible.

On aurait cru que le père de Rogue allait exploser. Il saisit vigoureusement James par les cheveux et le força à se lever.

" Tu ne le feras pas, hein ? " hurla-t-il en le secouant, les yeux exorbités.

Toujours hurlant, il traîna le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre. James était à présent terrifié. Le père de Rogue semblait vraiment être devenu fou, et cette fois, l'alcool n'y était pour rien. James fut projeté contre le mur et s'écroula par terre en gémissant.

" J'en ai ma claque de toi ! J'aurai du te noyer à la naissance mais non ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être tirer quelque chose de toi ! Tu es toujours là, à geindre : non, je ne veux pas, c'est mal ! Tu crois que les gens bien voudront de toi, peut-être ? Tu crois que tu trouveras du travail, en étant un gentil petit garçon ? Mais ils sauront d'où tu viens, au Ministère ! Il n'en prenne pas, des pouilleux comme toi ! "

Le père de Rogue releva James sur ses pieds pour le projeter encore une fois contre le mur. James entendit un craquement et une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le bras gauche. Il s'effondra à nouveau par terre, en larmes.

" Alors je me saigne aux quatre veines pour t'aider ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'on approchait d'une nouvelle ère ! Une ère où les faibles seront éliminés ! J'essaie de te préparer mais toi … Je ne pensais pas devoir le refaire, mais tu m'y oblige… "

James vit avec horreur l'homme en face de lui sortir sa baguette de sa poche. La mère de Rogue se précipita alors dans la chambre, une expression apeurée sur le visage.

" Oh non, Horatio, tu ne dois pas recommencer ! Tu le fais trop souvent, rappelle-toi ce qui lui est arrivé la dernière fois ! "

Mais Horatio Rogue ne tint aucun compte de l'opinion de sa femme. Sans hésitation, il pointa sa baguette sur James.

" _Endoloris !_ " hurla-t-il.

James se mit alors à hurler à son tour en se tordant sur le sol, en proie à une douleur indescriptible, incapable même de crier à son bourreau d'arrêter, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pourvu qu'il arrête. Puis tout devint sombre, et le Gryffondor bascula dans l'inconscience.

La suite pas avant milieu août ! Mais avec un peu de chance, vous aurez plus de chapitres en même temps alors ça vaut le coup d'attendre ! Enfin j'espère !


	8. Chapitre8

Disclaimer et rating : idem

Mirrabella : effectivement James ne va pas se moquer des conditions de vie de Rogue, mais c'est normal que ce dernier s'en inquiète, il n'a pas eu de bonnes expériences avec James jusque là ! Merci pour la review !

Polichinelle et Hortence :Contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que les parents de Rogue ne sont pas des cadeaux.

Youte :les pères de Rogue et James sont vraiment les deux extrêmes et aucun n'est très satisfaisant, c'est sur ! C'est bien que l'intrigue avec Stephen te plaise : disons qu'il fallait rendre la partie chez James plus intéressante car si on est tous ravis que Rogue s'amuse enfin, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas passionnant non plus !

Soal : c'est bien que tu aimes sans qu'il y ait de slash ! je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à en écrire mais ne perd pas espoir !

Alexandra Rogue : merci de m'accorder ta confiance. Pourvu que tu trouve la suite à la hauteur !

Laurina : c'est vrai qu'aucun des deux n'a une existence parfaite, mais à choisir, je prendrais celle de James ( confort matériel, quand tu nous tiens !)

Lily la Tigresse : eh oui, pauvre James, il en bave des ronds de chapeaux, comme dirait ma mère… Mais son supplice touche à sa fin !

Suite à ma petite absence (comment ça petite ? Plus d'une semaine !) vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup. C'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que ce sont les derniers !

Chapitre 8

James et ses parents entouraient Stephen, sur le quais du magicoport de Southampton.

- Soit bien sage surtout mon chéri. " disait Mrs Potter.

Stephen acquiesça, mais c'était en fait inutile : il était toujours sage, contrairement à James.

Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main.

- Allez, bonne chance et gagne-le, ce fichu championnat ! " dit James.

Stephen s'était qualifié pour le championnat du monde d'échecs version sorciers des moins de dix ans qui devait avoir lieu au bord du Lac Michigan. James était aussi un très bon joueur. En fait c'était son frère qui l'avait battu en finale des éliminatoires, raison pour laquelle il resterait en Angleterre avec sa mère. Mr Potter ne pouvait pas non plus accompagner Stephen dans son voyage, car il partirait de son coté en France, où il avait des affaires importantes à traiter. Heureusement, un membres du département des jeux et sports magiques escorteraient le petit garçon durant le trajet en bateau et la compétition.

Le voyage se faisait à bord d'une magnifique goélette, qui effectuerait la traversée sous l'eau, comme tout les navires magiques, et émergerait sur la rive du Michigan, après une escale à Port-Royal.

James et ses parents firent un dernier signe à Stephen, que le membre du ministère poussait vers les cabine : l'immersion était proche.

- Reviens vite avec le titre ! cria James, c'est toi le meilleur ! "

Mais Stephen ne revint pas avec le titre. Il ne revint pas tout court : suite à une erreur de manœuvre, le capitaine de la goélette n'émergea pas dans les eaux de Port-Royal, mais en plein milieu de l'état de New-York. Et il ne restait pas grand chose du navire après cela. Encore moins de ses occupants.

James s'était souvent demandé si l'effet aurait été le même pour ses parents si 'avait été lui et non Stephen qui avait été sélectionné pour le championnat… Si pour une fois, il avait été meilleur que Stephen…

James se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur intense lui vrillant le bras gauche, le corps en sueurs. Il était de retour sur le matelas moisi de Rogue, le bras en écharpe et fiévreux.

" Il ne m'a pas loupé, ce coup-ci, le vieux. " pensa James avec un grimace, en se recroquevillant dans la cape qui servait de couverture. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et James poussa un petit cri effrayé, mais ce n'était que la mère de Rogue.

" Du calme, Severus, dit-elle gentiment, je t'apporte juste un peu de bouillon. "

Elle aida James à boire le contenu du bol, tout en bavardant : " Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu te montrer insolent envers ton père, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il n'a que ton bien à cœur,-James avala une gorgée de travers- tu sais au fond de toi qu'il a raison. Les membres du ministère hésiteront à te donner un travail étant donné, euh… d'où tu viens. Alors tu dois chercher ailleurs… même si ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu au départ… "

James fixait le mur d'en face en ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié. Un mur complètement nu…

" Ah oui, fit Mrs Rogue en suivant son regard, ton père a pensé que tu avais passé l'âge de faire des petits dessins… Alors il les a brûlés… "

James sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes : comment annoncer à Rogue la destruction de ses œuvres ? Il n'entendit même pas Mrs Rogue quitter la pièce.

Le jeune gryffondor laissa ses pensées vagabonder en essayant vainement d'oublier sa douleur. Rogue, contrairement à la rumeur, aspirait à une carrière convenable, et avec son intelligence, qui ne semblait pas lui venir de ses parents, il n'aurait normalement pas du avoir de problèmes pour prétendre à un poste important… sauf si on le jugeait sans le connaître, comme la plupart des gens, James compris, le faisait. Et si Rogue finissait par se décourager, par accepter les propositions de la seule personne qui s'intéressait à ses capacités…James n'osait pas avouer qu'il se sentirait en parti responsable de la chute de Rogue. Bien sur, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir maltraité, et n'était jamais allé aussi loin que son père, mais si quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de " bien " comme il s'était toujours considéré, pouvait se montrer aussi odieux, qui pourrait en vouloir à Rogue de se tourner vers des gens moins " bien "?

" Tout le monde, pensa James . Tout le monde lui en voudra car personne ne voudra savoir pourquoi il est ce qu'il est. Personne ne voudra assumer sa part de responsabilité s'il tourne mal. Ils seront tous comme Hawkins, à dire qu'ils s'y attendaient, qu'il a toujours été un sale petit mage noir… "

James se rendormit sur ces pensées déprimantes.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, principalement parce que Horatio Rogue semblait l'éviter, sans doute par crainte de perdre son calme définitivement et de se retrouver avec le cadavre de son fils et les aurors sur le dos. James récupérait lentement de ses blessures en se traînant dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'état dans lequel Rogue rentrait de vacances…A présent qu'il y repensait, ce dernier semblait toujours boiter ou porter des bandages… Comment Dumbledore, à qui rien ne semblait échapper, pouvait-il laisser passer cela?

Le dernier samedi des vacances, celui du réveillon, fut sans doute le meilleur jour que James passa chez Rogue. En fait, il fut presque drôle : Horatio Rogue se désartibula en tentant de transplaner vers _La tête du Sanglier_ alors qu'il était déjà bien imbibé. Mrs Rogue et James passèrent le voir le lendemain à Ste-Mangouste où il récupérait lentement, tandis que des membres de la brigade des accidents magiques parcouraient la Grande-Bretagne à la recherche de son nez, qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à localiser. Un guérisseur leur fit un sermon sur les danger du transplanage en état d'ébriété, puis Mrs Rogue et James, qui s'était retenu de rire pendant toute la visite, rentrèrent au cottage.

Dans le train qui les ramenait vers Poudlard, James et Rogue se croisèrent, sans échanger un mot. James avait la nette impression que Rogue était soulagé de le voir encore en vie, et en même temps inquiet de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur sa famille.

James croisa également Lily qui lui sourit gentiment, ce qui le surprit : Rogue ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement aimable envers elle…Mais Lily prenait souvent sa défense, ce qui en général exaspérait James, malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. A présent il se demandait si, contrairement aux autre, Lily n'avait pas su percevoir que Rogue était bien plus qu'il ne paraissait… Encore une raison supplémentaire de l'aimer, finalement…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

La dernière semaine dans la peau de Rogue ne fut ni pire, ni meilleure que la première. Rosier fêta le début du nouveau trimestre en le poursuivant dans les douches en lui donnant des coups avec une serviette mouillée sous les rires des autres serpentards. James trouva ce passe-temps beaucoup moins drôle que quand il s'y été livré sur Dave Goujon, un garçon de Poufsouffle qu'il avait toujours trouvé maladroit et geignard. Hawkins se montra particulièrement désagréable pendant les cours, et comme d'habitude il devait faire face aux regards dégoûtés des autres élèves. Par contre, les maraudeurs se montraient plutôt calmes et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était parce qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose où parce que Rogue voulait le laisser souffler après ses vacances infernales.

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. James et Rogue se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une salle désaffectée où ils échangèrent leurs uniformes, non sans une certaine gène. Puis, ils attendirent sans un mot. Les premiers signes de leur retransformation se manifestèrent au moment où James désespérait de retrouver jamais son corps… Puis il lui sembla que sa vue se brouillait, et parvint à distinguer Rogue qui lui tendait ses lunettes. Il les chaussa et pendant un instant, il eut la vision de son propre visage affligé d'un gros nez crochu…Les changements s'accéléraient… Il retrouvait sa carrure d'athlète pendant que le Rogue semblait fondre et se voûter en face de lui… Et enfin les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur état initial… James se retint pour ne pas hurler de joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien… Il venait de réaliser à quel point il était en bonne santé par rapport à Rogue qui le regardait d'un air maussade, comme au bon vieux temps.

" Eh bien voilà… fit James qui ne savait trop que dire

-Ouais… "grommela Rogue, visiblement pas plus inspiré.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

" Attends ! " fit James.

Rogue lui jeta un regard méfiant. James ne savait par où commencer : à quel point il était désolé de son comportement, qu'il regrettait d'avoir mis son père en colère, provoquant la destruction des dessins dans lesquels Rogue devait puiser un maigre réconfort…Mais tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

" Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas à Dumbledore comment ton père te traite ? "

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, mais répondit : " C'est mon problème.

- Mais il pourrait te débarrasser de lui ! protesta James

- Tu n'as donc rien appris ? rétorqua Rogue, à présent franchement énervé. Tu as vu qui était mon père non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'y connaît suffisamment dans…son domaine pour pouvoir m'empêcher de parler même si j'en avais envie ? "

James garda le silence un moment.

" Mais un autre pourrait parler… Si c'est moi qui raconte tout à Dumbledore… Il ne nous arrivera rien, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. "dit-il enfin.

Rogue le regarda un instant, impassible, puis s'approcha vivement et colla son visage torturé à quelques centimètres de celui de James.

" La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est bien te devoir quelque chose, Potter. " cracha-t-il.

Pendant un instant, il fut presque aussi effrayant que son père. Puis, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Rogue broyait du noir en regagnant son dortoir. Après avoir été adulé pendant un mois, reprendre son existence sordide serait d'autant plus dur. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de procéder à cet échange. Il avait été à peu près heureux pendant un mois, et c'était terminé… Mais en même temps, il se sentait soulagé du retour à la normale. Jouer les types cool s'était révélé épuisant, par moment. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour être James Potter, après tout… Non, désormais, il serait lui-même. Il ferait avec ce qu'il était et tant pis s'il n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité être. Mais jouer un rôle, c'était fini. Ce en quoi il se trompait. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Deux mois plus tards

James paressait, seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était la pleine lune, et lui, Sirius et Peter rejoindraient bientôt Rémus dans la cabane hurlante. Quelques petites choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son bon vieux corps. A présent, James se montrait plus réfléchi, bien que toujours prêt à rire. Néanmoins, fini les embuscades et les sortilèges contre les élèves qu'il n'appréciait pas, fini les fanfaronnades à tort et à travers… Et James s'aperçut que ce n'était pas plus mal : il n'était pas moins populaire, et Lily s'était même montrée plus aimable, dernièrement. Quant à Rogue, malgré quelques échanges un peu vif, rien de bien méchant. Les deux garçons ne seraient jamais amis et James le regrettait, mais il ne se montrait pas cruel envers Rogue, et c'était déjà un net progrès, non ?

Sirius entra soudain dans la salle, visiblement aux anges.

" Tu ne devineras jamais la meilleure ? ricana-t-il

- Ah oui ? fit distraitement James

- Je viens d'indiquer à Servilus comment passer sous le saule cogneur !

- Mais tu es malade ! "

Sans laisser à son ami le temps de répliquer, James se précipita hors de la salle commune. Il n'était pas encore trop tard… Il pouvait encore empêcher Rémus de dévorer Rogue.

" La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est bien te devoir quelque chose, Potter ! "

Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en tête alors que James se précipitait dans le parc. Rogue lui en voudrait à mort de lui avoir sauvé la vie… Mais il le détestait déjà, non ? Et Rogue ne devait pas mourir… James ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir avant qu'il ait pu montrer au monde qui il était vraiment. Rogue méritait vraiment qu'on lui laisse un chance de prouver sa valeur…

Et James allongea encore sa foulée, alors qu'il arrivait en vue du saule cogneur.

Fin

Et voilà ! La suite on la connaît tous… J'espère que la fin ne vous à pas trop déçu… Merci pour toutes vos reviews, passées ou à venir.

Pour ma prochaine fic, je n'ai pas de dates. Disons que je dois trouver un sujet pas encore trop utilisé…Alors à la prochaine !


End file.
